Emotional Rescue
by caseymac42
Summary: When Chris Desoto is having a rough time in school, it's Dad and Uncle Johnny to the rescue. Notes: This had been posted before, but I removed it for personal reasons. After tweaking it, I felt that with bullying in the news so much, it would be a timely story to once again share.
1. Chapter 1

**Emotional Rescue (Chapter one)**

In the locker room, the two paramedics were getting changed for the start of  
their shift. After observing his partner for a few moments, Johnny got the  
distinct impression that something was bothering him. Roy looked worn out, and his eyes, usually a clear blue were grayish in color, and had no life to them.

"Roy…something wrong?" a concerned Johnny asked his best friend.

"Wrong? Why do you ask?"

"Well…you've been muttering to yourself for the last few minutes, and you  
mis-buttoned your shirt, but beyond that you really look tired.

Looking down at the front of his shirt, Roy noticed the uneven buttons.

"Oh…I didn't realize that I had done that."

"Wanna talk about it?" Johnny asked sincerely.

Deciding that he did in fact need someone else to talk to about his problem, Roy  
shrugged his shoulders, as he unbuttoned his shirt to fix the buttons.

"Yeah, why not. It's Chris."

"Chris? What's wrong? He's okay, isn't he?"

Johnny had known Chris for almost nine years, and in all those years the younger DeSoto had never had any trouble, or been anything but a good kid. It was worrisome for Johnny to hear that his partner had some real concerns about his son.

"That's just it…I don't know. Joanne and I got another note from his teacher…his  
grades are slipping."

"Chris's grades are slipping? I thought he was an A student?"

Johnny was extremely surprised to hear about Chris's grades. As far back as he could remember, Chris DeSoto had always been a good student, and took his studies very seriously.

"He used to be," Roy replied somberly.

"He's what, in sixth grade now, Roy?"

"Yeah. He's twelve going on thirteen."

Thinking about it, Johnny tried to remain positive about things.

"That's a tough age. Maybe he's got other interests now…and they're taking his  
attention away from his schoolwork."

Roy shook his head sadly, his blue eyes lifeless.

"See, that's just it, Johnny…he hasn't been interested in very much lately. He  
refuses to go to his Scout meetings…he hardly plays outside…and he hardly even  
watches TV anymore."

Hearing what Roy had to say about his son, had Johnny very concerned. For as  
long as he had known the boy, Chris had always been a good kid. He was always  
very sociable and pleasant, did well in school, and had many interests.

In the middle of their conversation, Captain Stanley came into the locker room.

"John…telephone."

"Who is it, Cap?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I just answer the phone…I'm not your personal secretary, pal. Make it quick…we  
have roll call in two minutes."

Johnny nodded his head in understanding and left to take the call in the dorm.

"Hello, John Gage here," Johnny answered, sitting down at the desk.

"Johnny, it's Mrs. Watkins."

Mrs. Watkins was Johnny's landlady. Hearing her voice on the other end of the  
line made him think that there was a problem of some kind at the apartment  
complex.

"What can I do for you?" He asked almost nonchalantly.

"Well…there's a young man in your apartment. He said that you had given him  
permission to be there…he even used a key to get inside. I just thought you  
should know. I really didn't know what else to do, and I'm sorry for calling you  
at work…"

Having an idea of where this was going, Johnny asked a pivotal question.

"No, no bother. I'm glad you called…you did the right thing. How old is this  
young man, Mrs. Watkins?"

"About twelve or so. He's a very sweet looking boy…sandy blonde hair and blue  
eyes."

"Okay. I have an idea of who it is. Would you mind just keeping an eye on him  
for me, please? My partner and I will be there real soon."

"Sure, it's no problem. I just got a little concerned because I know that he  
should probably be in school…and he's not."

"Yes, that's exactly where he should be. Thank you for calling me, Mrs. Watkins.  
I assure you that you did the right thing. We'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Johnny exhaled loudly. He was not looking forward to  
telling Roy about this latest development.

Going out to the vehicle bay, he was met by five other pairs of eyes.

"Ready to join us, John?" his captain asked him a bit impatiently.

"Uh…Cap…I…I need to speak to Roy for a minute…it's urgent."

Hank nodded. Based on the junior paramedic's tone, and emphasis on the word "urgent", he knew that what Johnny had to talk to his partner about, was serious. "Okay…but try to make it back here quickly…we have a lot to do this morning."

Johnny took Roy by the elbow and led him into the squad room.

"What's that about, Johnny? Another nurse turned you down…and you felt the need  
to share that with me?"

"I wish. Roy…listen to me, this is important. That was my landlady Mrs. Watkins  
on the phone. It appears that Chris used one of your spare keys to get into my  
apartment and let himself in. She saw him and asked him what he was doing.  
Apparently he had told her that I had given him permission to be there."

"Chris? He's…he's supposed to be in school now. Why would he be at your  
apartment?" Roy was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Yeah…that's what she thought, too. Anyway, I told her that we'd be right  
over…so let's go."

Going back out to the others, Roy told their captain that they had to head out  
for a little while.

"What's going on?" Hank asked, half concerned and half annoyed.

"That was my landlady, Cap…it seems that Chris is in my apartment…and that he  
ditched school."

Understanding the need for them to go, he nodded his head.

"Okay…go. I'll stand you down. Stay in touch."

Captain Stanley went to the radio and picked up the mic.

"LA, Squad 51 is unavailable…still alarm at 1203 Lexington Court…"

"Ten-four, Squad 51," came the reply from dispatch.

The two paramedics wasted no time in getting into their squad and preparing to  
make their way to Johnny's apartment…Johnny driving, and rightfully so, as Roy had too much on his mind.

On the way to the apartment, neither man said a word…they were both thinking  
about what could have possibly prompted Chris's current behavior, and why he had  
ditched school.

"Johnny…," started Roy in an anxious tone.

"Roy, it'll be okay. Chris is a good kid…there has to be some kind of  
explanation for this."

Johnny desperately wanted to stay positive about the situation. He wasn't a parent, but he cared a great deal about Chris, and worried about him right along with both Roy and Joanne.

"I sure hope you're right. I'll have to call Joanne about this, too. She thinks  
that he's in school."

Finally arriving at the apartment complex, the two paramedics got out of their  
vehicle and made their way to Johnny's apartment.

Using his own key, Johnny opened the door.

To both men's surprise, Chris was indeed inside the apartment, but was merely  
lying curled up on the small loveseat, a light quilt on top of him. The television wasn't on, nor  
the stereo.

"Chris?" Johnny called out softly, so as not to startle him.

"Uncle Johnny?" A small voice responded back.

"Yeah, it's me...your dad's here, too."

Hearing that his father was there as well, scared Chris. He had assumed that his  
father would be very angry with him.

"Uncle Johnny…I'm sorry for coming into your apartment without your permission,  
but…"

"It's okay, Chris," soothed Johnny. "I'm just glad that you're alright. I always told you and your  
sister that in an emergency, that my apartment was a safe  
place to come. Your dad and I are just surprised that you're here when you  
should be in school."

Roy approached his son quietly and sat down on the loveseat next to him.

"Chris…just tell me what's going on. Your mom and I are really concerned about  
you."

"I can't," Chris answered back in a near sob.

"What do you mean you can't?" Roy asked in a slightly irritated tone.

The senior paramedic was so worried about his son, that he was desperate to get to the bottom of what was going on in his life that was making him so upset.

Standing and observing Chris, Johnny had a sense of what might be going on.

"Are the kids at school giving you a hard time about something?"

Looking over at his partner, Roy was surprised that Johnny would even ask that.  
However, when he saw his son's reaction to what Johnny had just asked him, he  
realized that Johnny wasn't off the mark.

Chris continued to stay very still, and suddenly became quite pale.

"Chris…is that what's going on? Are the kids at school bothering you?" Roy  
asked.

There was still no verbal response from Chris.

Holding his hand up to prevent Roy from saying anything, Johnny started to  
talk…softly.

"I grew up on a reservation in Montana, Chris…but I went to an all-white school.  
Being half Indian…I got picked on a lot. I know it hurts…believe me, I know…but  
you have to be stronger than that."

Still Chris continued to say nothing.

"Chris, Johnny and I want to help you, but we can't if you don't tell us exactly  
what's going on…please."

"I can't," Chris continued to plead.

"Is it because you wear glasses now?" Roy asked.

Johnny knew by Chris's reaction to all of this, that whatever was going on had  
nothing at all to do with Chris's wearing glasses…it was something far more  
serious than that.

"I wish it was…but it's not," the boy answered softly. "Don't make me tell  
you…please…"

Roy looked over at Johnny then gave his son a warm embrace.

"Don't make me go back to school…I can't."

"Shh…it's okay, Chris…relax." Roy continued to embrace his son with the same warmth that he would use to comfort and console a distraught victim.

Johnny nodded at Roy and left to use the phone in his bedroom, so as not to  
upset Chris any further.

Dialing the number of the station, he drummed his fingers nervously on his nightstand while he waited for someone to pick up.

"Station 51, Captain Stanley here."

"Cap, it's Johnny."

Hearing the short and succinct response coming from the other end of the line, Hank grew quite concerned about what he' might hear from his paramedic."How's Chris?"

"Uh…well, he's okay physically…but emotionally…"

Having two kids of his own, Hank's mind ran through the gamut of possibilities of what  
may have happened to the young man.

"What happened?"

"Not really sure yet. He skipped school and came to my apartment. We think that  
some kids at school are giving him problems…"

"You mean like bullying him?" Hank replied with disgust, knowing that kids could be very mean to one another.

"Yeah…but he's not talking. I'm not really sure what Roy's plans are, but it  
might be a good idea to have someone on stand-by in case he needs to deal with  
all of this. I'm going to call Joanne next. I'll keep you posted, Cap…we'll be  
back as soon as we can."

"Sure…sure, no problem. Take care of Chris…it sounds like he needs his father  
right now."

"Yeah. I'll be in touch."

When Hank hung up the phone, the other men at the station looked at him with  
questioning glances.

"What's going on, Cap? Was that Roy and Johnny?" Chet asked.

"Yeah…it was. Johnny said that Chris was at his apartment...and very upset. He  
thinks it has something to do with kids giving him a hard time at school."

"Really? Chris is such a good kid."

"Yeah…he is, Chet. Kids can be cruel…I've seen it at my kids' school. They'll be  
in touch. Let's get back to work."

When Johnny got off the phone with his captain, he immediately called Joanne.

"He what?" Joanne gasped in horror when she found out where Chris was and what  
he had done. "Is he okay?"

"He's upset, but doesn't appear hurt or anything. Roy's with him now. I just  
wanted to let you know he was here…especially if the school had called or  
something."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" asked Joanne, trying to keep her composure. Being a firefighter's wife she was used to getting "news", but receiving news about her children was a completely different thing.

"You might as well just stay home…we'll take care of Chris and bring him  
home…he's not in any shape to go back to school."

"Okay…if you think that's best."

"I think for now, yes. Too many people around wouldn't be a good idea. I do have  
a sense of what might be happening, but he's not sharing any information."

Worried, she asked Johnny about his thoughts about the situation.

"What is it that you think is happening? Please don't tell me drugs or something  
like that."

"No…no drugs, Jo. I'm quite positive that kids at school are really bothering him  
about something…just not sure what it is. We'll be in touch…hopefully seeing you  
soon."

"Johnny…please take care of him."

"We will," answered Johnny, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

After getting off the phone with Joanne, Johnny quietly made his way back out to  
the living room area.

Seeing Roy still in an embrace with his son, Johnny knew that no headway had  
been made.

A very small quiet voice started to talk, saying the same thing he had just  
said. "Just promise me that I don't have to go back to school…please."

Hearing that pleading in his voice broke both paramedics' hearts. And for  
Johnny, it brought back some rather painful memories that he thought he had long  
since buried.

"Chris…you don't have to go back…today…but you will have to go back eventually."

Hearing his father tell him, at least for that day that he didn't have to go back  
to school…made Chris infinitely relieved.

"Let's just go home, Chris…Uncle Johnny and I will bring you home in the squad.  
You ready to go?"

Chris looked hesitantly at Johnny, who smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay," he answered softly, the strain still obvious in his young voice.

As Roy led his son out of the apartment, Johnny followed behind, locking it up.

"Is everything okay?" asked Mrs. Watkins, who met them in the hallway.

Looking up at the older grey-haired woman, Johnny smiled at her.

"Yes. Thank you for calling me. I'll see you when I get off shift tomorrow."

Mrs. Watkins smiled in relief.

"Okay…I'll make you some of my famous pancakes."

"It's a date. Take care."

Continuing to make their way outside, Roy had his arm around Chris's shoulders, as Johnny was a few steps behind.

When they got to the squad, Roy looked over at his partner.

"Take us home, Johnny."

Johnny got behind the wheel, as Chris climbed in next to him. His heart went out to the kid. He knew firsthand how horrible a feeling it was to get picked on and bullied by other kids.

Once Roy was safely inside the vehicle, Johnny started up the squad, and pulled out of the lot.

The trip to Roy's house was done in silence. Johnny focused on driving, while Roy thought about how he'd handle this situation. Chris for his part, sat quietly, looking down at his feet, a few stranded tears meandering down his cheek.

Pulling up to the front of Roy's house, Johnny wasn't sure if he should go in or just wait outside…after all, it was an issue that really had nothing to do with him, outside of the fact that he cared about the young man, and that it was his apartment that Chris had ran away to.

"Roy…I'll…uh…just…" Seeing the nervous look on Chris's face, Johnny knew that he had to go inside with them. "Never mind."

As Roy walked with Chris up the front walk, his arm still around his shoulders, Johnny's mind started to ponder all the possible reasons why Chris may have become a victim of bullying…he really wasn't quite sure what reasons there could have possibly been.

Entering the house, the three of them were met by a distraught Joanne, who went to hug her son, who quickly pulled back.

"Chris…" Joanne called out, as he ran down the hall to his room.

"Roy…what's going on?" Joanne asked worriedly.

"You know about as much as I do, Joanne."

"Well, we have to talk to him…we can't just ignore all of this, and pretend it's not happening."

"I realize that," Roy replied in frustration.

Johnny deliberately tried to stay out of all of this, until Joanne got him involved.

"Johnny…you said on the phone that you thought that some kids were giving him a hard time or something. What could it possibly be about?"

"I really have no idea…but whatever it is…it really has him upset."

"Yeah, enough to make him ditch school," Roy replied somberly.

"You guys need to talk to him…it's not going to go away on its own."

"And how do we do that, Johnny? For one, he won't talk to us…and secondly, I kinda have to work."

"We'll call the station Roy, and let Captain Stanley know that you need to be with your family…he won't mind calling in a replacement."

"Johnny…" started Roy.

"This is your son we're talking about here. Take it from me…you don't want to let this fester."

"What are you talking about?"

"Roy, it's like I said to Chris back at my apartment…I too was bullied. I was picked on, beaten, and a few other things for being half white and half Indian. You have to get to the bottom of this. I'll make the call."

"No…I should do it."

Going to the kitchen, Roy got on the phone and dialed the station's number.

Answering the phone was Mike Stoker.

"Station 51, Engineer Stoker, here."

"Hey Mike…it's Roy. Can you put Captain Stanley on, please?"

"Uh, sure. He's in the office. Hang on and I'll transfer you." Mike caught the strained tone of his friend's voice, but knew that it wasn't really his place to butt into the situation.

Having put the call through to the office, Hank picked it up.

"Captain Stanley here."

"Hi Cap," greeted the paramedic, trying to keep his normally even-keeled tone of voice.

"Roy. I'm glad you called. How's Chris?"

"Not so good…I mean he's fine physically…but emotionally not so good. I was wondering if you'd be able to spare me for the rest of the shift."

"Of course. I'll make a few phone calls. Take care, Roy…I hope everything works out okay."

"Yeah…you and me both. I'll be in touch."

Getting off the phone, Roy returned to where his wife and partner were standing in the living room.

"Roy?" Joanne asked.

"It's fine. Captain Stanley said that he'd make some calls. Thanks for your help, Johnny…I really appreciated it, and you being there. Chris really looks up to you."

"Anytime. Just let me know if there's anything else I can do," offered Johnny sincerely.

"We will…thanks."

"Well…I guess I should get going. I'll give you a call later."

"Okay."

Watching as Johnny walked away, making his way out to the squad, Roy and Joanne were then met with the question of how to proceed.

"Now what, Jo? Chris is obviously not talking…"

"Why don't you call the school? Make an appointment to see Mr. Jennings, the principal. Maybe he'll be able to shed some light on all of this."

"That's a good place to start. I'll call, and tell you what the outcome is."

While his parents were on the phone, and trying to make sense of what was currently going on with their son, Chris was in his room, the door closed, the blinds drawn, and lying on his bed. While he didn't want to have a full blown crying episode, he couldn't help it as more tears found their way down his face.

In the squad returning to the station, Johnny's mind went back to his own childhood. While he had a fine upbringing, it was in school that he had had his problems. Those years growing up in elementary school were quite difficult to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emotional Rescue (Chapter two)**

Backing the squad into the station, Johnny wondered briefly who would be finishing the rest of Roy's shift with him, before returning his thoughts to Chris.

Meeting him in the vehicle bay was Chet.

"So how's the kid, Gage?"

"The kid? The kid has a name…Chris," Johnny said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry…yes of course…Chris. How is he?" Chet asked sincerely.

"I don't know," Johnny replied with a sigh. "Not too good, I don't think. Captain Stanley in his office?"

"Yeah…doing some paperwork."

Looking down at the ground and sighing, Johnny then made his way to the captain's office.

Knocking on the frame of the open door, he waited for his captain to acknowledge him before speaking.

"John…you're back. How are Roy and Joanne holding up?"

"You know Roy…but I know he's pretty upset. For Chris to ditch school like that, it's bad. Who'd you get to cover the rest of Roy's shift?"

Smiling, Hank also let out a small laugh.

"Please tell me that it's not Brice…please."

"No, it's not Brice…it's your buddy Rocky Ramirez. He should be here in about twenty minutes. In the meantime, why don't you go ahead and check your supplies. I want you back in service as soon as Rocky gets here."

"Okay. Thanks for being so sympathetic, Cap...I mean about Chris."

"I have kids of my own…I know what it's like, John. And it is never easy."

"You have two girls. There's a bit of a difference, Cap. I know when I was growing up my younger sister Jessie didn't have it as bad in school as I did."

"You might be right, but regardless…things today are different…kids are a lot meaner."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

While Johnny was checking the squad's supplies and waiting for his friend Rocky to arrive, Roy was arriving at his son's middle school for a meeting with the school's principal.

Entering the main office at the front of the building, he was met by Mr. Jennings, a tall distinguished looking man, who looked to be in his mid to late fifties.

"Good morning, Mr. DeSoto. Come on in to my office."

Following behind the other man, Roy had so many questions that he wanted this man to answer.

Once inside the office, a room that made Roy feel like he was at Headquarters in the Chief's office, with all the plaques and framed document hanging on the walls, Mr. Jennings motioned for Roy to sit down on the big leather chair in front of his large oak desk.

"Please…have a seat."

Slowly and wearily, Roy sat down.

"Mr. Jennings, I have to say that right now, I am at a loss. My son, a good student and well-adjusted kid up until the last several weeks, cut school today. He ended up at my partner's apartment. The best that my partner and I can come up with, and based on Chris's reaction to all of this is…he's having a hard time in school right now…in all likelihood at the hands of other students."

Looking at Roy with a look that could only be described as "mock concern", the principal answered.

"Are you saying that your son is getting bullied? Because I assure you that there have been no fights or anything like that…not anywhere in the school. We take things like fighting very serious here."

"I'm sure you do. But I'm thinking that it's more than just the physical aspect of it…it's verbal."

"Verbal?" The principal repeated in an almost condescending tone.

"Mr. Jennings, you know that I am a paramedic, correct?"

"Yes, I am very well aware of your standing, Mr. DeSoto. But what does that have to do with your son, and your claims of some kind of verbal warfare?"

"I have been doing this job for quite a number of years now, and I've seen the results of abuse…all kinds of abuse…physical AND verbal. Just because someone doesn't have any visible scars, does NOT mean that it is any less serious or hurts any less than if they had physical scars."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. You know that old saying…boys will be boys."

Roy was quickly becoming annoyed that he was being "blown off."

"That doesn't go over with me very well. If you had seen my son this morning, you'd have known that it was more than just boys being boys. I want to know what you plan on doing about this?"

Roy kept picturing how emotionally distraught his son appeared to be when he and Johnny had first seen him at Johnny's apartment, and how much he had emotionally deteriorated between the trip home and when they actually arrived there.

"I suppose we can talk to Chris's teachers, but I'm sure they'll tell you the same thing that I am."

"I took the rest of my shift off to deal with this…I would very much like to take care of this NOW," Roy said, asserting himself no longer as a paramedic, but as a very concerned parent.

"Very well then. I will need to get a copy of your son's class schedule, and then follow up with each teacher. It won't be done quickly…after all, they are in class now."

"I don't care…I'll wait", came the response, the paramedic crossing his arms against his chest.

"Very well then, Mr. DeSoto. You can wait here…I'll see about taking care of things on my end."

"Thank you," Roy replied shortly.

Leaving his office, Mr. Jennings approached his secretary and asked her to do a few things for him, then proceeded out of the main office.

While Roy was sitting anxiously in the principal's office, a young woman came over to him.

"Mr. DeSoto?" asked a soft voice.

Looking up, Roy was surprised to see this young woman standing there.

"Yes?" Roy asked uncertainly.

"My name is Lila Parker. I'm a teacher's aide here at the school. I gather you're here about your son, Chris?"

"Yes…do you know something about what's going on with him?" he asked hopefully, desperate to get some answers.

"I might…at least I think I may have an idea about it."

Before anything else could be said, Mr. Jennings returned, putting an end to their conversation.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Back at the station, Johnny's friend Rocky had finally arrived.

"Johnny Gage…" Rocky greeted warmly.

Looking up, Johnny smiled when he saw his friend approaching him.

"Rocky Ramirez…"

"In the flesh. So why I am here again?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Roy had to deal with a family issue."

"I hope everything is alright."

"That makes two of us. Hey, you better check in with Captain Stanley…he's going to want us back in service ASAP."

"Sure…be right back," replied the replacement paramedic with a nod.

As Johnny stood waiting for his friend to return, he wondered how things were going over at Roy's.

"Okay…I'm back," said Rocky, as he returned to the vehicle bay.

Johnny nodded his head and headed over to the radio.

"LA, Squad 51 available in quarters."

"Ten-four, 51."

After hanging up the radio mike, Johnny again faced his friend.

"So…family issues, huh? The kids?"

"Yeah…his son Chris. He skipped school today…ended up at my apartment."

"Your apartment? How did he end up there?" Rocky asked with surprise.

"He must have taken Roy's spare key…and I guess he walked."

"How is he doing?"

Though Rocky didn't have any kids, it always upset him terribly to see children in a bad way, whether it be from an accident or something perhaps a little less severe.

"Well, not too well. I think he's being bullied at school. Why? I don't know. Hopefully Roy and Joanne will get to the bottom of all of this."

"Yeah. Just another reason not to settle down and have kids, right?" Rocky commented with a small smile.

"Maybe, "replied Johnny, still worried about his young friend.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Back home, Joanne knocked softly on Chris's bedroom door.

"Chris? Can I come in?" She asked hopefully.

Hearing the quiet sobs of her son, Joanne's heart was broken. Chris had never run into any kind of trouble at school. He had always been very well-liked by the other kids and teachers, a good student, and was well-adjusted emotionally. This whole episode had thrown both her and Roy for a loop.

After waiting a few more moments, she decided to open the door and go in. However, when she tried to turn the knob to open it, she found it to be locked, much to her horror.

"Chris…please open the door. I just want to make sure you're okay."

As she said those words, Joanne thought to herself how ridiculous they sounded…of course her son was NOT okay.

"Go away…please…" came a soft but pleading voice from behind the door.

"Chris…just please promise me that you're…you're not going to…" Joanne was having trouble finishing the sentence.

"I just want to be alone…go away."

Joanne turned around and walked away from the door, hoping that when Roy came back home, he'd have some answers as to what had been going on with Chris at school for the past few weeks. In the mean time she headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, hoping that it would calm her nerves.

After pouring herself a cup, she sat down and sighed softly. It was ironic to her. Here she was a fireman's wife. Normally worried about her husband as he went off to work each shift, here she now was, fearing for her son's life instead.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

At Chris's school, Roy and Mr. Jennings were now meeting with Mrs. Paxson, Chris's home room teacher.

"Mr. DeSoto, I understand what you are saying, but I assure you that nothing like what you've described has been going on in my home room…in my home room, or in ANY of my other classes. I don't take that sort of thing lightly."

"Let me ask you a question, Mrs. Paxson…have you seen a change in Chris's behavior of late?"

"I have. Nothing major, just more quiet than usual. Back in September, he was much more animated…goofing around with the other boys…even flirting with the girls."

"And you didn't think to say anything to me and my wife about it?" Roy asked, getting annoyed.

"Mr. DeSoto, my responsibility is to teach the children and make sure that they are safe…and I do that every day. My job is NOT to analyze why your son or any other child is out of sorts. He never came to me and said anything, so I assumed that all was well. I assure you that if I had seen a problem or altercation, I would have surely brought it to Mr. Jennings' attention, and he in turn would have brought it to you and your wife's attention. That is all I have to say…I'm sorry."

Roy sat there with his arms crossed, disbelieving at this teacher's seemingly laissez-faire attitude.

"Am I done here? I have children to teach now," the teacher asked with a touch of annoyance.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Paxson," Mr. Jennings replied.

Without giving Roy another glance, the woman left the room.

Not budging from his demand of getting to the bottom of this issue, Roy looked at the principal expectantly.

"Next teacher?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Mr. DeSoto. There are some classes taking exams today. I cannot disrupt them."

"And you know what…I don't really care. My son's life may be at stake here. This kind of situation left without a suitable resolution can result in tragic consequences. I will not be a party to watching my son's demise. While I was waiting for you in your office, a young woman named Lila Parker started to tell me that she might have an idea of what has been going on with my son. I would very much like to talk to her."

"She's not a teacher…she's a teacher's aide."

"I don't care what she is. She could be a janitor, or a cafeteria worker. If she knows something that could help my son, I want to know."

Sighing softly, Mr. Jennings nodded his head.

"Very well then. I will try to track her down."

"Thank you," Roy replied a bit sarcastically.

Getting up, the principal went to make a phone call, then returned to the office.

"She's currently out on the playground supervising some children outside."

"Fine…we can go out to talk to her then."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. She needs her full attention on the students…for safety reasons."

"And I'm a paramedic…four eyes will be better than two. Please take me to her…NOW."

Roy's patience was getting seriously tested. The last time he had really felt this way was several years earlier, when he and Johnny were training Ed Marlowe. Everyone knew how that episode had turned out.

"Very well then. Come with me, Mr. DeSoto."

Getting up, Roy followed the principal out of the room.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Back at the station, Johnny and Rocky had just finished their supply and equipment check.

Standing up and observing his good friend putting away the bio-phone, Rocky noted the concern on Johnny's face.

"You're really worried about Chris, aren't you?"

Sighing loudly, Johnny nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am. If you only saw this kid, Rocky…you'd have been really worried about him, too."

Johnny closed the compartment door, and stood looking down for a few moments before continuing.

"Chris is just such a super kid. He's smart and funny…and a do-gooder like his father. I just can't imagine what could possibly be going on with him."

"I gather you must know what he's going through…personal experience?"

"Yeah. When I grew up on the reservation in Montana I went to a school in town. I got my behind beaten up on several occasions…and my ego bruised and battered, as well. You?"

"Well…being one of the only Hispanics at my school, Johnny…I sorta fell into the same situation as you. They used to steal my lunch, and whip my butt a few times a week. My Uncle Rodrigo decided that I needed to learn how to fight, and taught me. After a few lessons, I became more confident…I started to stand up for myself. It also helped that I had started to grow a bit more…got taller and put on a few more pounds. After a while they left me alone. Poor Chris. Kids today are mean. I see it with my own nieces and nephews. Gonna call over and see what's going on over there?"

"No. I'm sure that they have everything well in hand…Roy's a great dad. I told them that I'd call them later."

"Johnny, you're going to go crazy until you know what's going on…I know you."

"Rocky…it's just none of my business right now. This is an issue for Roy and Joanne to deal with."

Thankfully to Johnny, the alarm sounded, calling the station out on a structure fire call.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Arriving out on the playground, the two men approached the teacher's aide whom Roy had hoped would be able to shed some light on the situation.

"Miss Parker?" called out the principal.

Turning around, a light of recognition came on her face when she saw Roy standing there with the principal.

"Mr. Jennings. What can I do for you?" She asked with concern, full well knowing what this encounter would be about.

"This is Mr. DeSoto. His son Chris is having some issues in school. He feels that you know something about what's going on. Do you?"

"I have some ideas about it. There are two boys that seem to be ring leaders in giving Chris a hard time…Peter Sunderlund and David Phillips."

Hearing the two names was like a bolt of lightning to Roy…Sunderland and Phillips. Could it really be possible, or was it just a very horrible coincidence?

"Peter Sunderlund? Does he have a relative who is a doctor?"

Mr. Jennings nodded his head. "Yes, that's his grandfather. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I think I may be starting to understand what's going on now. And this other boy, David…did he have a relative who died a few years ago?"

Again the principal nodded his head. "Yes, that was his uncle. What in God's name does any of this have to do with anything? If I may ask?"

"Well, it's a little personal…and since you haven't been entirely forthcoming with me about things, Mr. Jennings, I don't really feel the need to disclose that information to you, at the moment."

Hearing Roy's response, Mr. Jennings was quite irritated.

"Miss Parker, I would like to talk to you further about this, if you don't mind. Do you think I could meet you somewhere after school today to finish our conversation? I do know that you are busy right now."

Looking up at her boss, the young woman smiled. "Sure, I would like to. It always bothers me to see kids picked on like that."

Seeing the black pen in Roy's uniform pocket, she pulled it out and then took a piece of scrap paper out of her own pocket. Writing something down, she handed it to Roy.

Looking down at the paper that he had just been handed, Roy smiled and nodded his head. Written on the paper was "Patsy's Diner…2:30 PM."

"That would be fine. Thank you for your time, Miss Parker."

"Anything I can do to help. I'll see you later, Mr. DeSoto."

Satisfied that he would finally get some answers, and that he at least now had an idea of what was going on, Roy sighed a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Jennings, I will definitely be in touch…you can count on that. You don't have to walk me out…I know the way."

Turning around, Roy made his way back to his car.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

As Johnny put the last of their equipment away, he thought to himself how grateful he was for the distraction of this structure fire. It had not been a serious fire, and there had been no casualties, but he was glad to be able to have something else on his mind besides what poor Chris DeSoto was currently going through.

"Cap, we're heading back now…meet you guys back at the station."

"Sure thing, John," came the captain's reply.

Getting into the squad, Rocky reached for the radio mike.

"LA, Squad 51 available…returning to quarters."

"Ten-four, 51."

Replacing the mike, Rocky settled back into his seat, and sat looking out his window.

Johnny turned the key, and pulled away from their spot on the street.

"Rocky…do you think I SHOULD call Roy and Joanne about what's going on with Chris?"

Rocky smiled to himself, and turned his head.

"You know you want to, Johnny. Roy's kids mean a lot to you…and I know you won't have any peace of mind until you know what's going on."

Hearing it put that way, Johnny knew that Rocky's last comment was 100% true.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Returning home, Roy was met at the front door by his extremely anxious wife.

"Roy…any news?" she asked hopefully.

"Well…kinda, but I won't have any definitive answers until 2:30."

"Two thirty? What's at two thirty?"

Sighing loudly, Roy put up his hand. "Let me have a cup of coffee, and I'll tell you. How's Chris doing?"

"Not good. He locked himself in his room, and won't come out. He was crying before, and he told me to leave him alone."

Hearing the news about how his son was doing was heart wrenching to Roy, who had suddenly become painfully aware that it was likely he himself who had caused Chris's problems at school.

Sitting himself down wearily at the kitchen table, Roy gratefully accepted the cup of coffee that his wife had handed him.

"So what's happening at 2:30?" Joanne asked curiously.

"I have a meeting with one of the teacher's aides. She apparently knows what's been going on. She wasn't really in a position to tell me too much at the school, so she agreed to meet me after school was over."

"Well, I'm glad that we're finally going to have some answers."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy getting to that point. You would not believe the hoops that I had to jump through, Jo…it was horrible. And the teachers' attitudes…would make your toes curl."

"That's awful. What exactly was said?"

After Roy gave her a rundown of what had happened, Joanne was near tears.

"Don't they care that our son…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Sighing loudly, Roy got up and embraced his wife.

"It'll be okay. Chris will be fine."

"How can you say that, Roy? You saw him, yourself."

"Yeah, I did…but what happened really has nothing to do with him…it has more to do with ME."

"You? What do you mean, YOU?"

"Do the names Sunderlund and Phillips sound familiar to you?"

After thinking it over for a few moments, Joanne nodded her head.

"Yeah, they do, but I'm not sure why."

"A few years ago the station was on a call…man trapped. Phillips was the man trapped…a car engine that he was working on, had fallen on top of him. We got him out and into the ambulance. On the way to Rampart he started choking. I tried to call the hospital on the bio-phone, but I couldn't get through…the antenna on the ambulance had apparently fallen off. Long story short…we pulled over to start an airway, and despite our efforts, the guy died at the hospital. I got chewed out by his doctor…Dr. Sunderlund."

"That's when you almost quit the program."

"Yeah. Anyway, the teacher's aide mentioned that these two kids have been giving Chris a hard time. One is Phillips nephew, and the other one is Sunderlund's grandson."

"Really?" she replied incredulously.

"Yep…how's that for irony? I think they're probably teasing Chris about me, and not really so much about Chris himself."

"That's awful, Roy. So what's going to be done about it?"

"Well…I'll know more in a few hours, and then I can think about strategies afterwards." Roy sighed.

The ringing of the phone was a welcome interruption to Roy.

"I'll get it, Jo."

Walking over to the phone, Roy picked it up.

"DeSoto residence."

"Hey Roy…it's Johnny. I was just wondering how Chris was doing? And if you knew what was going on with him?"

"Well…he's not doing so good right now…locked himself in his room. But I did go to the school, and I have a meeting with someone about what's been going on, in a couple hours."

"Sorry to hear that he's not too good, but I'm glad that you'll at least be getting some answers soon. Anything I can do to help?" offered Johnny.

"Not right now, but I believe you will be able to eventually. And thanks for your help this morning…you were great with him."

"I'm glad I was able to be there…for the both of you. You know how I feel about your two kids, Roy. Anything I can do to help Chris through all of this…I'm there."

"Thanks. Joanne and I appreciate that. I'll try to call you later…I should have the complete story by then."

"Good."

"How are things going at the station?" Roy asked, glad to have something else to talk about, even if it was only for a few moments.

"Fine. Rocky and I just got back from a structure fire. I'll tell the guys that you said hello. I'll talk to you later. Go and be with your son."

"Okay…thanks, partner."

After Johnny got off the phone, Rocky tried to read his friend's face, but wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Johnny? Everything okay?"

"Not really sure. Chris isn't talking…locked himself in his room. But Roy does have a meeting with someone in a few hours…hopefully he'll have some answers then."

"Good. Why don't you relax a bit…I'm going to wipe down the squad."

Nodding his head, Johnny appreciated that Rocky knew enough to give him some space at the moment.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

In his room, Chris was still lying in bed, thinking about the awful past few months.

He had never had any trouble in school, but this year, he found himself the target of some very unwanted bullying, all because of his father being a paramedic who was trained to SAVE people's lives.

Chris knew that his father was one of the best paramedics in the Department, and he also knew that his father was a good and decent man…that he would never deliberately hurt another person…so the things that were being said about him, was terribly upsetting to Chris.

Peter Sunderlund and David Phillips were best friends, who shared a connection. Peter's grandfather was an old family friend of his, and their family doctor, as well. They also both shared the trait of being quite insensitive when it came to the feelings of others. Once they heard Chris's last name, they had quickly made the connection, and rode him mercilessly, calling his father a killer and murderer, and threatening that both families were going to sue Roy for malpractice. This had been going on for about two months, and Chris had taken it, but that morning, he no longer could face them at school.

Remembering that Johnny had always told both him and his sister that in times of trouble, they could always go to his apartment as a safe haven…and that was exactly what he had done. When his parents weren't looking, he had taken the spare key to Johnny's apartment that his parents had kept in a drawer, and used it to let himself into the apartment.

Right now, all Chris wanted to do was to curl up die.

Wanting to make sure that Chris was still with them, Roy knocked on his bedroom door.

"Chris…it's Dad….open the door, PLEASE."

Chris was able to hear the pleading in his father's voice, but just could not bring himself to face either of his parents right now.

"Go away…I want to be alone," pleaded Chris.

"I understand that, Chris…but your mother and I are very worried about you…please let us in."

"I can't…just go…please."

Roy decided not to force the issue. If he really needed to get the door opened…he could do that no problem, he certainly had the tools and know how to do it.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Pulling into the parking lot at Patsy's Diner, Lila Parker got out. She could not wait to talk to Roy. She had been a witness to what was going on for far too long. Every time that she tried to bring it to someone's attention, she was brushed off. The last few times she tried, she was threatened with termination…and she needed her job, so she said nothing. But today, she when she saw Roy at the school, and saw how upset he was with what was going on with his son, she simply had no choice but to speak up.

Making her way up the steps and to the diner, she walked inside. Looking around quickly, she did not see Roy, so she decided to sit and wait by the door.

After a few minutes, she saw Roy coming up the steps.

"Mr. DeSoto…"

Smiling, Roy shook her hand.

"Hi, Miss Parker. Thank you so much for agreeing to see me."

"Please, it's Lila…and I'm only too glad to be able to do this…though it will probably cost me my job."

Having a sense of what she was talking about, Roy shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, Lila…I have you covered. If anyone tries anything…I will help you," replied Roy with a knowing smile.

"That's very kind of you, Mr. DeSoto."

"And you can call me, Roy."

"Very well then Roy, let's sit down. I'll tell you everything I know…hopefully it will answer your questions as to what is going on. And just know…I feel terrible about it. I tried to stop it, but…"

"But you were prevented by Mr. Jennings…and threatened, as well."

"Yeah, something like that."

Sitting down, they both ordered coffee.

"Let me start by telling you a little background on this situation."

Lila looked at Roy curiously.

"Well, you know by now that I am a paramedic. A few years ago…"

Roy went on to tell Lila the whole story of what had transpired during that fateful rescue of Charles Phillips.

"That's awful, Roy. But now that I know all of this…things make more sense to me."

Roy had an idea that what this young woman was about to share with him was not something that he was going to like.


End file.
